A Teoria da Caixa
by Dark Sonne
Summary: A tendência é sempre voltarmos para nossas zonas de conforto. HinaSasuIno - ou quase isso.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto é de minha autoria? Acho que não, hein.

* * *

><p><strong>A Teoria da Caixa<strong>

_A tendência é sempre voltarmos para nossas zonas de conforto._

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

O problema de Hinata era eu. Sabia que a deixava doente ao ponto de definhá-la em lágrimas à noite, seu pranto sempre me acordava enquanto eu fingia dormir e sua voz fina agonizava perguntas as quais eu não conseguia responder. Repreendia-me, sim, e voltava a prometer a mentira há muito gravada em meus lábios. Sorria para ela e isso bastava.

Um "Boa noite" não tinha mais o mesmo significado para nós. As noites nunca mais foram boas. Ela não tinha nada a ver com isso, mas testemunhava a própria desunião.

Enquanto a mim, fingia-me de cordeiro, o santo bom-marido, e dava continuidade ao que até mesmo eu considerava um absurdo. Era proposital e eu não mais podia alegar ignorância a seus sentimentos quando os meus próprios desconstruíam-se em uma verdadeira reviravolta de erros e condescendências corruptas. A imoralidade dos meus olhos camufladas no que eu sabia que ela queria ver a enfraquecia. Ela, como sempre, acreditava na minha falácia, na minha mentira. Um beijo, um toque e conseguia trazer seus pensamentos de volta para a cegueira e destinar outra vez a condescendência corrupta de nosso compromisso.

E deixava de lado o aperto que sentia no peito.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

O problema de Sasuke era que ele me tinha nas mãos.

A minha vida era profana, eu procurava prazeres sexuais como se disso dependesse minha sobrevivência. Estavam certos todos aqueles que me julgavam como vadia e covarde. Enganava, usurpava, usufruía e roubava. Essa era eu, em todas as definições que merecia e desencadeava entre tantos casaizinhos apaixonados.

Sentia inveja do que nunca tive. De verdade, nunca me apaixonei por ninguém. Usar para o sexo, para mim, tinha um juízo mais doentio que qualquer outra coisa. Sentia-me um lixo. Minha vida era uma merda. Acabei envolvida em tantos desastres conjugais que tudo o que me permitia pensar nas dores do dia seguinte era em como eu acabaria com mais um casamento.

Sasuke foi o demônio que fez de uma vez por todas a minha garantia de ida para o Inferno. Amá-lo era a pior das sinas. Desejar não somente seu corpo, como também seu amor. Era insano e ridículo. Disso eu sabia; o que não sabia era como não o fazer. E como tantas outras vezes eu entregava os retalhos de minha alma a ele, então a incinereva e deixava que descansasse no explendor de minha mediocridade. Sucumbiria à ordem de sua voz. Nada mais justo que eu acabasse com esse castigo.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

O problema de Ino era que ela conseguia tudo que queria. Podia eu competir com uma mulher tão poderosa e destemida? Poderia eu, tola, ridícula e sem-graça impedir meu próprio marido de desejá-la? De tê-la? De ficar fascinado por ela?

Às vezes queria simplesmente ter a audácia de jogar tudo aos quatro ventos e desaparecer. Dizer tudo aquilo que anos e mais anos de humilhação engasgaram em minha garganta. Liberar de minha alma o amor que eu miseravelmente sentia por aquele homem que um dia pensei que pudesse chamar de meu quando disse _sim_. A impressão que dá é que toda a minha vida foi uma tremenda farsa diante do que as coisas significavam, eu não passava de um sobrenome.

O quanto vale a pena acreditar que para tudo tem uma solução? O quanto vale a pena se certificar que tudo que você diz trás uma consequência na maioria das vezes impossível de você lutar contra.

Eu desistia da minha revolução. Eu me calava.

* * *

><p><em>Ao final, todos voltavam para suas zonas de conforto.<em>

_Sasuke tentava se afogar em álcool e voltava para o colo da esposa. Ino se agarrava com qualquer um encima de seus lençóis. Hinata abraçava o âmago de seu casamento corrompido na esperança que a felicidade um dia viesse._

_E tudo continuava o mesmo_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok<strong>, mas uma fic **queporraéessa?** que eu _tanto_ amo escrever.

_Finais felizes me enchem o saco... Quem precisa deles?_ ¬¬

Prefiro falar da realidade (ou não).

Não sou depressiva, **acreditem**, rsrs.

**Obrigada por ter lido!** ^^

**Reviews?** *-*

_Beijos! Bye..._

_**Dark Sonne.**_

**Obs.:** A _Teoria da Caixa_ é um conceito que eu aprendi do livro Desastre - super recomendado - da autoria de alguém que eu esqueci o nome... (FAIL x.x).


End file.
